new school
by xxpatixx
Summary: Yuki gose to a new school were she meets new firend and a maybe new love. but will kaname let her go that easly? what wil happen if she them finds out that there are 2 typs of vampiers? plaese RR VKxTwilight
1. Chapter 1

**i want to thank Refigerator-burn for being my new bater!! **

**i do not own vampier knights or twlight now am going to cry!!**

"What? Yuki what are you asking?" the headmaster inquired. He looked a little sad but I know he would get this way.

"I said that I want to go to a different school headmaster." I said again not meeting his eyes

"But Why?? You have everything you ever want here. This is one of the best schools for miles." he said trying to convince me to stay.

"Ya I know but dad I don't have many friends… I only have zero and Yoir and I want to make a fresh start. I'll still help with the night class and everything but I just want to go somewhere else." I said slowly he knew I was lying. He knows me too well.

"Very well Yuki. You can go to whatever school you want just tell me and I will go with you to sign you up." he said not saying anything I hugged him and left the room to look at the schools that were around here...

-In yuki's room-

In my room I sat on my bed with my laptop looking at some of the schools online. I stopped on one that was about 50 miles from here. It was everything I ever wanted. There weren't many students and they all seem to be... simple. The town was similar and it looked just what I always wanted. I painted out the papers and when to my dad...

I went to his office and he wasn't there. I sat in his chair and thought back to what happen last weekend. I could still remember it clearly.. I woke up to find myself in a room with no windows and be side me was Kaname. He told me not to leave. But then the little boy that Iwas with came into the room and took me out with him and that when I saw her. Sara, she was to be kaname future wife... I can't be here  
anymore not for school anyways. I had to go out there meet new people have new friends human friends. Ones that could at least understand me… I know I have Yori but there were times I feel like she is not enough like I'm not good enough to be her friend. I'm hoping to make new friends so I could spend less time here and less time seeing kaname that was all to it .

"Yuki did you find a school already??" asked my father as he came in.

"Yes Headmaster I did-here it's just 50 miles always from here but twill be no problem for me I can dive now. So it will be easily enough." I said and he nodded.

"Very well Yuki, I will call them and then go to sign you up." he said. I hugged him and thanked him.

-A week later-  
It was my first day and the headmaster had gotten me a new… well not that new truck. It looked like it was from the 80's but it was something and it didn't look to bad. Well a good change about my new school was that I could wear whatever I wanted which was awesome!! I wore a pair of jeans and a black tank top with white tense shoes.

Once I was outside I saw some of the kids watching me leave. There were all whispering. I knew what they were saying- they were all taking about me and they were mad that I was going to another school. Yearend zero were also mad at me and they wouldn't talk to me at all. But I wasn't going to change my mind just because they don't like it. It took me about 50 minutes to get to school. I could see that the town was smell but I liked it. I found the school but wasn't sure where the parking place was for the students. So I parked in front of the office, for now.

"How may I help you miss?" a women asked me from her desk.

"Um, yes I'm new here and I need my schedule." I said.

"Name?"

"Yuki Cross"

"Oh! Yes we've been waiting for you. We're happy to have you here. if you ever have a question or need help with anything just come and asked me." the woman was very kind to me, and I saw that she had red hair which was uncommon here, she also had blue eyes she was not thin or fat she look like she had just gotten out of college. I nod and thank her. As I feet outside I see that there were students that were just coming as I got in my truck and followed the others student's. Once parked I got out with my book and went in but stupid me, as I entered I bumped into someone and drop my books.

"Oh I'm so sorry!!" I said as I bow and stared to pick up my books, as I looked up at the person that I bumped into. To see that it was a girl with light brown hair and eyes.

"Oh that's ok are you new here?" she asked me as she helped me out.

"Yes, um, I'm Yuki Cross" I told her and as we stood up she gave me 2 of my books.

"Cool, I'm Jessica can I see your schedule to see if we have any classes together?" she asked me. I nodded and gave it to her.

"This is cool we have 1st hour together come on I'll help you go to your locker and then to class." I was so surprised- no one in Cross Academy was nice to me like Jessica besides Yori. She helped me get to my locker and open it. Then she told me I should take my first 5 hour's notebooks in case we would have to go to other towers for class. I just nod as she told me all the short cuts. As we walk I could feel that all the other students were looking at me. We enter our first class it was English, Jessica told me that they teach 3 languages here which were English, Spanish, and Italian. I know English and Spanish thanks to the headmaster and kaname who taught me when I was younger but Italian was something new to me. And just my luck I had all the foreign languages first.

2 hours later  
I met even more kids from my class; a boy name Erik took me to Italian class. The teacher told me that I would have to pick a name but when I couldn't think of one she asked the class what my name should be.

"Bella." Said a boy that sat way in the back everyone looked at him like they just knew that he was there. I looked at him and was amazed at how handsome he was, I never thought I would see someone with the same beauty as the night class, he looked tall and muscular he had golden eyes and reddish-brown like hair.

"Thank you Edward. What do you think of the name Yuki?" she asked me I just nod and she let me sit down. I sat next to Erik. The class when affair I was so lost.

"You're really bad at Italian" Erik said- it wasn't a question it was a fact of life.

"Ya, oh well."

"What do you have next?"

I looked at my schedule. "Um…………………. I have history then lunch." I told him  
"Come on then I'll take you there." he said as we walked outside he took me to another building. And there I found a guy, Mark I think his name was.

"Ah!! Yuki! I didn't know we are in the same history class." he said as he looked at Erik.

"Come on after this you have lunch right??" he asked me. I nodded.

"Cool! I will take you to the lunch room after this, ok?" I nod and wave goodbye to Erik.

"History wasn't that bad. I knew most of the things in it or at least I heard them before. After class I saw that Jessica was waiting for me atone of the doors.

"Hey how was class so far?" she asked me.

"Fine"

"Come on I'm hungry." the 3 of us went to get something to eat. And then we sat with some of Mark's friends. I looked around to see Edward and the rest of his friend but they weren't eating their food. I looked at them all they all looked as good as if they belong in the night class.

"Jess who are they?" I asked her.

"That the Cullen's they think they are too good for anyone. Just ignored them they're not worth knowing." she told me but for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off them... They were just so good looking. But then Edward turned and saw that I was looking at them and I looked back at my food. I knew I was all red. I didn't dare look at them all lunch. Next was bio. I was ok in that class, but I ended up sitting with Edward. He didn't look well. He looked like he was going to kill someone- manly me because I was next to him. I kept my eyes on my notebook in front of me for the whole class… one hour. Once the bell rang I stood up and took my things. Mark was heading to the same place as me- the gym. Well I'm not going to tell you what happen in gym (let's just say that one of the girls will forever hate me…) After school I drove home, and as I entered the school grounds I could see  
that the that the students were going to come out in about 5 more minutes, so I had time to pull my truck inland wait for them to come out.

-10 min later-  
The students were CRAZY!! Zero, Yoir (That's right. Yoir was the new guardian) and me were fringing them off. After we finished I was on the ground.

"Man that was tiring." I said looking up at them but they still didn't talk to me, so I got the message. "I'm taking inside duties." I said as I wandered inside of the school. It was going to be a long night; I could just feel it...


	2. gone and back

****

HI there here's an update!! Will I hope you guys like it so far and please do review!! No flames please

I do not own vampire knights or twilight

I made such that everyone went to class and that there was no one else was there. I then remember that I had some homework and that so I when to get my things and come back so I could study a little. Will I did and I got back as the teacher left the class.

"cross-san I hear that you are going to a new school" he said this blow me always this was the first time the night class teacher ever talked to me.

" Ur yes sir. I hope your class went will." I told him as I bowed.

"Yes it did I think I Wildered them up a bit thought."

"Oh Way's that if you don't mean me asking." I asked as I looked up.

"Oh I was telling them about the 'other' vampires" this so was confused now.

"There are others vampires?" I asked him

"Oh yes another species but these can come out in the day. Here take this if you want I have another copy. "He said handing a book to me and I took it and thank him he then left and I looked through the book and thought that I would read it later. I put it in her bag she then the other teacher come and nodded to me and went inside. I did my work in no time and as she finish the class was other. And on come another teacher. I then stood up and took my backpack to look around the school again as I did I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn to find Kaname.

"Yuki am so happy to see you," he whispered so only I could hear he hugged me close and I took in his wonderful smell. "I hard that it was the first day of your new high school. How did it go?" he asked me as he let go.

"Great I meet lots of nice people there. I got along all right and for once I had ... fun" I told him he smelled at me.

"Am just glad I still get to see you Yuki I thought you went to that other school to keep always from me." he said and I looked away from him.

"I wish I could sometimes. You not for me kaname but I -" Kaname put his fingertips on my lips and smiled

"Don't say that Yuki. Don't ever think that." he said as he disappred leaving me alone. I stood there for a while and then head to my room to take a shower and change and get some sleep. I can't say up as late as I use to I have to get some sleep...

-The next day-

I woke up early not real able to sleep. It was 4:30 so I deice that I would get really to school and then go see if Zero and Yoir need help...

-15 min later-

I get out side to see that the night classes were just leaving to their dorm both Zero and Yoir were there.

"Um you guys need any help?" I asked they don't say anything. I sigh ad then I heard my cell ring I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yuki Hi this is Jessica."

"Jess how did you get..."

"You gave me it yesterday remembers?" she told me.

"Oh yaw sorry about that I don't get enough sleep and am a little tired. Will anyways what up? Why are you calling so early?" I asked her

"I just had to tell you what I just head!" she said almost yelling in my ear.

"What is it?" I asked

"Will you know Edward right? He was the one that looked at you in lunch. Yesterday."

"Ur ya he is in my Italian call and I sit next to him in bio. Why what happen to him?"

"Will I hear that he moves and is provably not coming back." she said

"Oh relay Way's that?" I asked as I walk away from zero and Yoir.

"Will on what I hear is that he got tired of this town. Will that all I called for just want you to be update." she said

"Ya talk to you at school." and with that I hang up. I put my bag in my truck and saw that I still had about an hour in till I have to go. so I want back inside and looked thought the book that the night teacher gave me, but as I did I saw zero come in with his had on his tout, I know he was hungry so I took his hand and we when in to the bath room and I made him drink my blood even thought his not talking to me I don't want him to become a leaver E Vampire. After 15 minutes I had to go change and Zero when to get relay for school not say a word to me. Fighters...

-After school-

Will today wasn't back Jess was right Edward want in school only his brothers and sisters. But I don't mind that much. I just hope it don't have anything to do with me...

-5 weeks later-

It's been 5 weeks and I know everyone in school now and they know me. I haven't be at home much once I meet others here I been spending time with them I do still act as a guardian but not as much. Witch is a good thing I just can't be near kaname now. I just cant I have to make a new life for me and only me. Will today took me by surprise Edward was BACK!! I saw hi in Italian and then lunch he won't stop looking at me. Man he made me so nerves. Am heading to Bio with mark as we speak. Once there I sat down. He then comes in after us and sits next to me. He turns and smiles at him. GOD he has a good smile.

"Hi am Edward Cullen and you Must be Yuki cross right?" he asked me

"Ur ya that right. It good to meet you Cullen-san." I said

"Call me Edward I don't like people calling me by my last name." I nod and the class stared. He seems to be in a better mood.

"Ok kid put you book away we are going to have a lab." Mr. Lee said. As he gave each of us a box and a paper.

"Ok we will be making Cells today both animal cells and plant cells. You will work with the prison next to you this is due Monday so you have the weekend to work on it. I want both of you together and get this done." he said "you have today to work so work." and with that I turn to Edward.

"We such see how much we can get done first." he said as he took the paper. I just nod. We work on it and 5 min into it he looked at me.

"Why did you come to this school?" he asked me he was the first to ask me and I was hoping that no one would ask me.

"Um why do you asked?" I asked him trying to talk about something else

"Will your last name is cross right doesn't your father own a high school and a middle school? Why ant you here?"

"Oh will I want to meet new people." I said

"Oh and how about you other friend in school?" this shocked me. Why would he want to know this?

"Um I only had 2 fiend and they are not talk to me right now. I think they are still mad at me for leaving school with out them. But that ok I..." I looked away from him. "I know they would me mad but I just had to leave and spend less time with them I just had to," I said in a whisper but he seem to hear what I said.

"Was it about a boy?" he asked me. I blush and nod a little I don't know why but I can't lie to him. Like I can't lie to kaname.

"That kind of stupid to leave all because of a guy your going to see him no mater what you do." he said.

"Ya will am tiring to keep myself busy and away from there as much as I can I don't have to see him." I said as of it was no big deal

"Your weird." he said with a smile. OH MY GOD HE HAS THE CUTES SMILER EVER!! We went quit for a while and he looked a little less realize.

"Um are you all right?" I asked

"No just don't talk to me for a while." I nod and want back to work he handed me some tap and as I took it I felt his hand it felt icy cool my hand put always from his, and he looked a little sad.

"Sorry" he wisped as he taps it himself. I felt bad I don't know why but he seems to be SO nice...

45 min later

Will we finish the cells and we don't have to work on it over the weekend. Edward doesn't say anything to me as we left the class. At guy we played basketball witch I made a basked. Then it was time to go home I don't have anything planed today so I would be stuck in school. This sucked.

"YUKI!!" I turn to see who yelled my name to see Jess.

"Hey I want to know if you're doing anything tonight?" he asked me

"No why?"  
"will me and some other friend are going clubbing and the club is near were you live so want to come?" she asked me I nod

"That sound fun I never went clubbing before."

"No way! You're going to have so much fun." I nodded again

"We're picked you up at 8:00. Ok." I nod again

"Ya that sound great will see you then," and with that I drive off.


	3. danceing

****

I hope you like this story so far. Please Review! I really want to know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story i would love to hear them please no flames

I do not own vampire knight or Twilight

I was helping zero and Yoir once again when i hear some one call out me name. I saw some of the make for 2 girls to come though.

"YUKIII!!" it was Jess.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them as the day class went to their dorms.

"Will first of all we come to get you for tonight and help you get relay. And 2nd you have lots to tell us. What's this about you talk to Edward!! He doesn't talk to anyone who's not his family!! Now spill what did you talk about? How did you get him to talk to you? And for god sake and why don't you tell us he was the one that gave you the name bell in Italian class!!" Jess was out of bathe

"Jess please cam down." i said trying to keep everyone in the low about my new life in school.

"Yuki is there a problem?" Kaname asked me as he comes by.

"No not at all just talk to my friends Jess why don't bother of you go to my room and look through my cloth and I'll be there in about 10 min." i said they nod and left, to my room.

"What was that about?" Aido asked clues as ever.

"Nothing their some friends from school we going to hang out tonight with some other classmate no big deal will anyway get to class." I said with a sight. They did as i say and left.

"Doing in inside again." i said as i walk was about to walk in.

"Yuki wait why are you hanging out with thought girls? They don't seem like the friend you should have." Yoir asked me

"ya so what they are a little different them me but at less they talk to me and try to make me smile unlike you and zero who haven't talk to me in weeks... i have to go." i answer her as i left.

-15 min later-

I when back to my room to see that jess and Angy had pick out my clothe for tonight, they pick a black mine skirt with a light red tan top. And a Star necklace with knee high letter boots.

"OK so tell us what happen." jess asked again more calm.

"OK first of all he did stand to talk to me in bio. We don't say much relay he just asked me some question and we did the lab wok. No big deal." I told going to my bathroom to putting on the cloths. Once change Nag did my make -up and jess did my hair. In the end i looked like i was 17 or 18. Jess and Ang when to get Change in the bathroom one by one. After we finish i put on a cote and left. I left a note for the headmaster saying i would be back around 12. I don't know why but the headmaster was barley home anymore so me and zero would cook for ourselves now and, I would leave some for, the headmaster for when he come back home. I looked at that Angy was warring a pair of pant that when to her hips and a black tan top her hair was down as her was her make up was light like mine, she also wear high heels. Jess was warring a skirt like my and a white sleeveless top. Her hair was in a ponytail and her make-up was a little darker them ours. We got in her ca and dove off to meet the others.

-With the night class-

"Ok we are going to have to quit class early. We teacher have a meeting tonight so you all may leave." said the teacher. Everyone got up and head out. As they did they saw Yuki and her other friend leave.

"You know what why don't we go clubbing?" Aido asked

"That sound like." Ichijo yelled cheerful.

"Will if Aido is going am going doesn't want him to get in trouble." Kain said dully

"How about you kaname?" Ichijo asked

"Why not lets go get dress." he answered.

That all walk to the dorm to get relay...

-with Yuki her pov-

We got at the club in 30 minutes. We got out to see that the guys were there. Mick was waiting a black dress shirt with black pair of pants, Eric was wearing a black dress shut and white pants and Tyler was wearing all white. they smiled as we got to the Taber.

"HI there girls we got some drinks for all of us hope you don't mine." Eric said as i sat in between him and Mick.. Mick and jess dace a few times and Eric danced with Ang and then jess, Tyler asked me to dance and we did but the rest of the time i was just sat with who ever wasn't dancing. then Mick asked Ang to dance as Eric with jess, and Tyler dance with some other girl that asked him. I was all alone until i saw then kaname and the other night class come in and after them was the Cullen's. Kaname looked around and saw me siting alone so he and the others went to sit at the table next to me and my friends. As they came to where i was my other fiends come back.

"Sorry for leaving you Yuki." Mick said as they come back

"No prob."

"Why don't we go dancing you have gone to dace."

"I did too" Yuki said

"Ya once" jess said smiling

"YUKI!!" Aido yelled as he hugged Yuki

"Yuki who are they?" Ang asked

"Oh they are from the night class; this is Aido Hanabusa Kain Akatuki Kain his cousin, that Ichijo Takuma night class vice president and Kaname Kuran the president. Guys this are my friends Angil, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Mick." I said as they all shook hands. I so hoping they would get along.

"Why don't you guys sit with us?" asked jess

"Such we would love to." Kaname said as they got their chair and sat with us. Man the once person i don't want to hang out with just had to come why is my luck so bad? Will anyways i could s that the Cullen has sat a few tables always from us. I could see that Edward was sitting alone as his family went dancing. He then turn and saw me looking at him he gave me a cocky smile and i turn back to my fiends.

"Yuki are you not going to dance?" kaname asked me

"Um i don't know." was all i could say then i felt someone tip my shoulder i turn to see Edward "hi Bella i was wanting if you would like to dance? But i see that your a little busy." i looked in to his eyes they were light gold.

"Um i would love to but um i kind of suck at dancing" i said he gave me a smile and took my am.

"That ok I'll teach you how." he took me to the dace fool and put his hand around my waist. He them smiled at me

"I think your friends are mad that i kidnapped you." he said i looked over to where everyone was staring at us. I could see kaname mad along with Mick, Tyler, and Eric.

"So is kaname the one you are tying to get away form?" i looked at him how did he know his name? He couldn't have hear what i was say… could he

"How did you??'

"lets say i have good hearing." he said as he smiled he tweed he around. "So is he or is he not?" i nod

"Ya that him i was hoping to spleen less time with him but his here and i don't know what to do i love him but i know i can't be with him." I told him I don't know why i did but i felt like i could trust him. Like he would understand.

"Ya will that happens sometimes. You fall in love when you shouldn't. So what are your feelings for him now?" he asked me

"I still care for him. His been my first love since I was a child and not having him around just makes me sad. You know will anyways i don't know what to do. I wish i could meet some one else that i could fall in love." the music stop and i was about to walk back but he took my arm.

"Don't go please stay for the next song." i had no clue what o say so i just nod. The next song was a slow song and he took me into his arms which were cold as ice but i don't Care for some reason. After the song end. Edward took me out side.

"That was fun." I said as we sat down

"Ya your right" he said as we looked up

"What are you think?" he asked me i looked at him and smiled

"I don't know i was just wandering if we could be friends." i asked

"I don't think so." he said

"Why?"

"Am too dangerous for you. That all i can say."

"Oh will i better get back there or kaname will come here." i told them as i left.

I got back to the table to see that jess and the other had left. And only kaname and the others. I sat with Jess and Ang this time.

"Wow Edward Cullen you have good taste. You so have to full us in what happen." she said as she wink at Yuki

"Yuki what time are you heading back?" Kaname asked me

"11:30 i have to be back by 12." I answered.

"Oh if you want I can give you a lift home." some one said from behind me. I turn to see who else but Edward.

"Um that ok." i tried to say but he cut in.

"No problem with me am leaving a little early anyways so what do you say?" i looked at Jess who was smiling. I could tell she want me to go with him. Kaname on the other hand seem to want to kill him.

"OK that be a great help thank you Edward." I said he nodded and left

"Yuki we could have given you a rid back you don't have to go asked someone you don't know will." Kaname said as he trying his best to keep his cool.

"I know him Kaname his in my bio and Italian class."

"Kaname-san is right Yuki. You don't talk to him much. Why would you want to rid with him no one relay knows them will and you never know he could have some evil plan for you," Mick said both Eric, and Tyler nodded their heads

"Oh Shut up Mick Edwards nothing like that he a gentleman. You can so tell. By the way he talks." Jess snapped at him and then wink at me.

"Come on girls lets go dace." she asked as she and angy stood up and to my arms from both sides and walk to the dance floor. Both angy and jess teach me how to dace. We were having so much fun that we only went back to the table to get a drink. I did see Aido, Ichijo and Kain come to the dance flood a few times. But then of course like all think it was about to end and, i had to go. Edward was there waiting for me. I said good bye to her friends and to the guys who don't look to have with me. Kaname don't talk to me so i just left.

"Hey what Bella with that kaname guy he don't even say bye to you?" he asked me as we got in his car.

"Nothing just mad that you are giving me a ride backs that all." i said put my set belt on.

"Ok then were do you live?" i told him how to get there and we were off. GOD HE DOVE LIKE A CRAZY PRISON!!

"Can you slow down?" I asked him he nodded and did so. "Thanks" i looked out of the window no such what to talk about wit him.

"Bella. Do you like this snow?" he asked me.

"Snow no not relay i hate it why are you calling me Bella??" i asked him

"I like calling you that, hope you don't mine."

"No not at all."

"Why do you hate the snow?"

"Bad memory's." i answered

"Oh why did your mother die in the snow?" he asked

"Don't know i never know her."

"Oh why that?"

"Don't want to talk about it if you don't mind."

"No at all will here your stop see you Monday. oh by the way it going to snow Sunday night and there will be at less 10 inc of snow be care full when you driving." i nodded

"Thank you see you in school Monday." he nod and i got out of his car. He wave at me as he left. I went inside to find that the headmaster was waiting "Yuki who said you could go out?" he asked her...


	4. sweet smell

****

Ok here is the update!! Hope you all like it the next ones to be update is Kyoto here i come and that was then this is now!! Hope you guys like this story so far!! Please review!!

"Um hi there headmaster…" was the only think i could think of saying

"OHH YUKI!! WHY ARE YOU DESS LIKE THIS?? DONT YOU WANT ME TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE?" he yelled as he hugged me

"Sorry headmaster i want out with some friend to a club and you won't home i left note" i said

"Oh i know i just want to take a photo of you that all now say cheese!!" he took a camera out of no were and took a pitcher of me!!

"Headmaster you know i hate pitchers!!" i yelled as he hugged him and left to my room... as i walked i saw Zero coming out of his room and looked at me to the toe up.

"I see you just come back from the street corner. So how many did you get?" i was blown always what he just said he had never said anything like that to me before. I could feel tears come from my eyes and i ran to my room. I took off my clothiers and put on my PJs. i then wash off my make-up. Zero had gone to far this time. He had no right to say that? Was that really what he thought of me?? Yes it just had to be. Why else would he say it? I cried myself to sleep that night.

The weekend went with out much happening zero was still not talking to me again. This was good because if he did i would have yelled at him. On Sunday it snowed all day just like Edward said it would. That same day i found out that the night class would have class and i had to play garden, i just hope that none of them would machine what happen Friday night.

As i walk to the gate i saw that there were some girls there already.

"Hey you all have to beat you dorm!" i yelled as i walked over to them.

"Oh look it Yuki the little brat!' said one of the girls that i know as Eva.

Eva was the same age as me and had long black hair her eyes were dark blue. She was much talker them me and she thought that she was better then anyone.

"You head me Eva go to your room all of you!!" I yelled again

"And who do you think you are? You don't even come to this school anymore and you think you can just go away." Eva smugly said oh how i hate her.

"Doesn't mater am still a prefit and that's that if you don't go now you will have after school and lunch detents for the next week." this seem too scared a little and she left. Neither nether zero nor Yori come for their dudes and i ended up doing all the work on my own!! As the night class when back to their dorm Kaname come up to me.

"You look tired. Where are the other 2?"

"They never come i don't think they head that you guys would have class tonight." i answered.

"Oh, Yuki who was that boy who broth you back on friend?" oh great he just had to asked

"Oh Edward? He in my bio class. I belay know him. But he seems kind." i said yearning. He nod and kiss my forehead.

"Go to bed you need some sleep you have class in about 4 hours." i nod and left to my room…

Monday morning.

I woke up still tied from last night but i got change and when down star to get something to eat. I end up dink coffee to wake me up; it worked but not too much. As i walked to my Tuck i wanted if it could handier the snow but as i drove it was don't slide once. Once in school i saw that the tiers had changes on them. The frits thing i thought of when i saw them was the headmaster. He must have put them on last night when i was on my duties. It felt good that no mate what happen my father would always be on my side. I walked and saw Edward about 8 cars away from me. I looked at him for a few seconds. And then stared to walk to the school. As i did my vision went blur and i could barely see were i was going until i heard someone yell my name

"YUKI!! LOOK OUT!!" i turn to see that there was a truck and a car about to hit me but i couldn't move. Before i know it i was on the ground. I hit my head on the gown. My eyes were close i could smell a sweet sent and i could feel something on top of me. I open my eyes to see Edward on top of me!!


	5. a kiss

__

**sorry it took so long for me to update. but here it is and i wanted to know if there would be anyone who could help me with this story by being the beta if you can plaese tell me and plaese review adn tell me what you think**

**I do not own vampire knights or twilight **

Edward looked down on me and then looked back to see the car slinging thoughts us. At that moment he punch it always!! I was so dazed at this I never thought a person could be so strong it remembered me of how strong kaname could be…

"You ok?" I head him say. I could looked up at him everything seem to be moving slow.

"Edward how did you do that?" I asked

"what do you mean?"

"you where so far away and then you punch the car away."

"no I was right next's to you." he said

"No you wount." he made me looked In his eyes

"Yes, I was… please I will tell you everything later." he hissed in my ear as some of students come over I could hear some police cars coming as will. The last thing I saw was my friends coming and Edwards face and then everything was black…

An hour later

I wok up on in a white room with nurse there.

"Miss cross how are you feeling?" one of them asked me

"am find" I said as I stood up

"not too fast you hit your head pretty hard." she said as she walked to me.

"NO am find." I said as I sat down on the bed and saw that there was someone else there.

"I'll get the doctor and be right back ok" the nurse said sweetly

"Yuki?" I head a voice coming from the bed beside me. It was Tyler.

"Ya hi there are you ok?" I asked him

"ya am find just a broken arm. Yuki am so sorry about what happen I should have been more careful if I did you won't almost died." He said I could tell he was betting himself up inside

"that ok don't worry it could have happen to anyone." I told him

"ya but I don't happen to anyone it happen to me and I almost killed you I so sorry I promise to make it up to you."

"you don't have to really." I said as I head some one come it I turn to see edward.

"Hi there how are you feeling?" he asked us

"am find"

"am sorry edward for what happen I hope yout not to hurt." he told him

"don't worry no blood no worry." he said

"so why do you get to walk around like nothing happen to you?" I asked him

"My dad works here so I get to do what ever I want." he said with that cocky smile I so hate and yet it was kind of cute…

"hello there I head that you where up miss. Cross" I turn to see a man that looked in his middle 20s. He was warping a white doctors cote and he looked like edward.

"hi" was all I said

"Yuki this is my dad Carlisle Cullen." edward said as I shook his father hand

"it good to meet you sir. But I you look every young to have a son as old as edward." I told him and he laughed

"what what everyone says. So I check your X-ray and every thing is good no dampish to your head but you should d rest. Your dad is right out side at the waiting room with most of your class mates." he told me as edward help me to my feet.

"oh and if your head starts to hurt then try some pain killers and as for you Tyler. It seem like you will have to stay the night." he said now looking at him me and edward walked down the hall

"so are you going to tell me what you are?" I asked him

"what are you talking about?" he asked

"how did you get to me so fast? And how did you punch the car always with out one cut on you?" I asked him

"what are you talking about Bella?" he asked me " I was sating next to u and you thing I punch a car? You been reading too many comics." he said as he walked

"I don't image it. I know what I saw."

"you know you can be vary

irritation

"if am so Irritant then why did you save me? You could just let me died." I snapped at him

"ya what with you I save you and now your saying that I should have let you die!? What with you are you crazy?" he yelled at him

"No but if your not going to tell me how you did that you might as will let me be." I then walked always from him. And open the door to the waiting room I know edward is still stating there but I don't care. Once at the waiting room the headmaster come running and hugged me

"oh yuki how are you? What did the dotor say?" he asked as zero and Yoir, and kaname walked to me.

"Yuki see what happens if you far always from us? It better if you just come back and leave that school you don't belong there." Yoir said I know she worried but she acting like am some little kid

"no am going to keep going. I don't care it was just an arcaded it could have happen to anyone. " I said

"Yuki we happy that your ok. " Angel said as she and some of my class mates hugged me.

"thanks guys for coming but am find now and tyer is going to have to stay over night." I told them and they nodded

"Yuki right come on we have class to go to." Mike said

"see you tomorrow Yuki." they said as they left one by one.

"Bella I tell my sister to take your truck to your house so don't worry about that just gave me the keys and I'll gave them to her once I see her after school." Edward said as he walked to me.

"first of all stop calling me that and 2nd you don't have to.."

"come over here I need to talk to you Bella" Edward took me out of hearing race of the headmaster and the others

"what now?" I asked

"look I don't mean what I said am sorry you not so irritation as I said. Will you forgave me?" he asked me I couldn't help but look in to his

eyes they where so

deep I just nodded

"ok so gave me the keys I will have your truck after school" he said with a smile.

I took out my keys and gave them to him.

"here you go." I said as he took them

"ok see you later." He said as he laugh as if enjoying a inside jock.

"ok have to go see you Tomorrow." I said but before I could turn around he bend down and kissed my check! I looked at him

"go now before those to guys come and try and kill me." he whispered in my ear.

"bye." I turn and left with the headmaster, Yoir and 2 mad vampires..

Edward pov

I watch her lave with her friends and family I just love to put theses 2 guy to the eage

"wow edward I never thought I would see the day that you would kiss a girl." I turn to see that it was my dad.

"I dont know what your talking about." I said as he looked at me

"you don't see it do you edward but you will soon I can tell that she is abler to bring you love." he said putting a hand on my shouter.

"will I have to go see you at home." I said leaving him I could tell he was hiding something from me since he was blocking me. I went out side to see Yuki or as I call her Bella. She looked a little upset but I will find out why later. Right now I just want to look at her.. I just cant wait too see her later today….


	6. fever

**hi there everyone!! sorry for not updateing sooner i been kinda buzy and guess what?! am now 18!! i feel so old will anyways i was going to updte this on my B-day which was on sunday but somthing came up and i coulnt so her it is!! hope you like it!! oh and plaese review or i will take much longer to update!!**

**i do not own vampire knight or twilight!!**

* * *

Yuki pov As we walked to the car I could see Yoir look at me weird.

"what is it Yoir?" I asked

"Yuki why did that guy call you Bella and kiss your check?" I looked at her and then at kaname and zero and then the headmaster, I could see that they wanted to asked the same question

"hi calls me that cause it my Italian name that he gave me in class on my first day and I have no clue why he kissed me. I barley know him. Will all I do know is about his family is that they are all good looking."

"Yuki you just meet the guy and your making gugu gaga eyes at him. That school is bad for you ad those girls that you call friend look more like whorls to me." Zero said I couldn't believe him!!

"I hate to say it but I agree with zero." kaname joined in

"what how could you guys!! You cant just them by what they look like! They been much kinder to me then anyone in cross acanamy ever have!! They are much more kinder then anyone I ever meet and they are my friends tell me if they where bad people do you think they would have been in the waiting room just to see if me and Tyler where ok? Would the others in cross Acanamy do that? No they wouldn't. if I ever hear you say anything like that to them again then do even talk to me again!" I then walked in to the car that's when I notches that I had something in my jacket poctie. I looked in it to find a CD player and a letter. I read thought the letter.

__

Holla, bella\ Yuki

**I hope this will calm you down a little when your upset don't ask how I know I just do. The Cd is Edward's but don't worry he has another copy and he won't miss it…. I hope. I hope we can meet in person soon and I hope we can be good friends. don't be too mad at edward he is just a stupid butt head sometimes and don't be mad at your family either they just worry about you. Will I have to go before edward finds me writing this. Hope to meet you soon maybe later today - **

**Love and want to become friends soon **

**Alice Cullen**

**Ps don't tell edward that I gave you this he would kill me**

**Pps if you want we could go shopping some time.. **

I couldn't help but laught this was funny how could she know how I was feeling? But this couldn't happen in a better time. I put on the head phone and as the others came in the car

"where did you get that Yuki?" the headmaster asked me

"from a friend." I said as I went into space.

**Lather that day **

after class in cross acanamy got out I went to help zero and Yoir. My head stared to hurt a little and I wish I could have some pain killers but we where out. At that moment I saw edward and the girl Alice come in to the grounds. Edward got of his car as Alice got out of my care he then told her where to put it. How he know where my truck went I had to idea but he come walking he don't seem happy.

"thanks for bring my truck Edward" I said as he cam most of the day class and night class had stop to see what he wanted

"you should be in bed." he said looking at me

"wha- am find I don't need to be in be-" but before I could say anything he cheeked my head

"you have a fever. And you look too pale.

"am find." I was getting a little mad I don't like it when people fuzz over me like I was a child. But soon I realize I was getting a little dizzy I think my head act was the one that was casing it. But soon I count really see right and that when Alice come running

"Edward got her before she falls!" she yelled and at the moment I passed out. That last think I head was edward telling Alice to call Carlisle and that all I can remember before passing in to darkness


	7. edward will stay

__

**A\N Hi there it me again sorry for taking so long to update i been so buzy and lastly i have been getting really pissed off at every little thing i just a little out of it but here it is the new chapter and i hope you all like it.. please Review and tell me what you think. oh btw i know i need a bate and that why am asking if there is anyone who can help me please tell me.. that is all **

**i don't own twilight or vampire knight now i have to go and cry my eyes out.. Lol**

**Edwards pov**

I gave Alice the keys to Yuki truck as soon that we got out of school. She followed me to Yuki's house, if you could call it that. She lived in a boarding school and you can tell that she never really had a house one always from school I could just see it by the way she looked at the houses when I drive her 'home', as we got to the school grounds. We saw her she looked tired and she seem to be breathing harder no one seem to notches this. I stopped and told Alice where to put Yuki truck I don't care if she asked questions. I stared to walk over and I see that some of the students stop and look at me.

'OMG he Is so hot!! And his coming over here!! He must want to talk to me or us girls this is so cool' one of the girls thought. Man I hate it when this happens they always think I want to talk to them.

"Thanks for bring my truck Edward" Yuki said smiling as I came.

"You should be in bed." I told her and she looked at me like I had another head.

"wha- am find I don't need to be in be-" I don't let her finish her sanest I felt her forehead and felt that she was burning up.

"You have a fever. And you look too pale." I told her I wasn't too happy that she wasn't taking care of herself

"I'm find." I could tell that she wasn't use to other taking care of her and she hated it. It got me a little mad how some people didn't take good care of their children, the next think I know was that she looked like she was going to fall over and at that moment Alice came running back.

"Edward got her before she falls!" she yelled and at the moment she passed out. And I got her everyone just watch a few of the other students with the while uniform come to check on her. I told Alice to call Carlisle so he could come and check her over.

**Alice pov**

I called Carlisle and told him to come to cross academy fast and told him what happen.. I was worried about Yuki even thought I haven't talk to her she is such a sweet girl I can just tell. I then waited for him outside and Edward took her inside he seem so mad. And I don't blame him all the other students don't seem to care about her much no wonder she change schools. Once Carlisle come we went inside her 'house'.

**Yuki pov**

I feel cold for a while it was like I was agents ice It felt good since I felt so worm. I open my eyes to see Edward!

"Hey you ok?" he asked me

"Ya what happen ?" I asked

"You passed out" he said as he laid me in my bed. But as he was about to pull back I didn't let him. He looked surprise

"Please I feel way to warm and you feel cold. It makes me feel a little better." I said I could feel my check turn red, he just smiled

"Ok but, make some room for me, Or I will be sitting on the flood." I did as I was told and

he just sat here I was laying sagest him. He felt so good even though he is cold I wonder why? We both seem to just lay there for a while until he stood up and my door was opened

"Hello, there Miss. Cross good to see you again now let see what is wrong." Dr. Cullen said as he walked to him. He took my tempter first and then cheeked my berthing which was much slower. He then cheeked my head and all the other things.

"Will it seem that she has a fever and because of the hit on her head it closed her to get tired much faster and its best for her not to go to school tomorrow and for you to stay here with her for the night." he told the headmaster and the others.

"but I cant stay with her I have a meeting that I cant miss and zero and Yoir have duties to make such no one can stay here and kaname is taking a final tonight. Oh Yuki am sorry." the headmaster said I could see that he felt bad

"Don't worry headmaster I can take care of myself am not a little girl you know." I said

"I'm sorry Miss. Cross someone must stay with you if you stay by yourselfer you may pass out again or worse unless I take you to the hospital, but it seem that its to risky since you get weak too fast so its better to have someone stay with you," he said

"Hay dad Edward could stay. I would but I have so much homework that I can't how about it Yuki?" Alice asked

"No, that ok I could do that to him am such he has enough work he don't need to stay here he's done enough." I said

"Don't worry I'll stay Bella I don't have anything better to do. And I was going to skip school tomorrow anyways so this way we could just hang out." he said

"No, you have to go I don't want you missing school cause of me." I said

"Yuki he said that its ok so just let him take care of you truth me If he don't want to do it he wouldn't." Alice

As Carlisle laughed a little "Don't worry Yuki I'll make such the school know why Edward is gone. He may stay here with you he know what to do in things like this. That is ok with you headmaster cross?" he asked my father

"Yes, that would be a great help." I could see Kaname and Zero where mad but they been mad lately.

"Ok then I guess am staying Bella." he said as he sat on a chair.

"Ok will I be taking your car then Eddie come on give me the keys"

"I don't think so you can get a rid home from dad." He snapped at Alice I could help but giggle they looked at me.

"Sorry its just you guys are funny." I said they smiled and the headmaster kissed my forehead before he left Zero and Yoir don't say anything but Kaname kissed my hand

"Get better soon, I will come later tonight and check on you." he said and I nodded they all left and Carlisle told Edward to make such that I was cold down so the fever wouldn't rise and some other things I couldn't hear. They come back into the room and Carlisle smiled at him

"Yuki I will come back tomorrow evening, but if you get worse Edward will call me and I come ,Ok and he will also stay with you, so if you need something just tell him and he will get it for you .Don't be shy just tell him and he will do it and he's always too lazy at home so doing some work would be good for him. Now get some rest and sleep." I nodded he was very kind to me "Oh and when your better you are welcome to come over when ever you want." he add with a smile and with that he left and it was now just Edward and me.

"Yuki make some room so that I can keep you cool down don't want your fever to go up now do we." I did as I was told.

"Why are you cold?" I asked him

"Now, now don't be nosey you should go to sleep now and that's that." I smiled at him

"Find, but am going to find out you know one way or another I will find out it just in the time. Night Edward." I said as I close my eyes. And feel into a sleep.


	8. a new friendship

_****_

_**A\N Hi there it sorry for taking so long but here is the new chapter and I hope you all like it.. please Review and tell me what you think **_

_**i don't own twilight or vampire knight now i have to go and cry my eyes out.. Lol**_

**Edwards pov**

I watch her as she slept, she looked so peaceful like always. This is not the first time I watch her sleep it become a habit for me to come in here when she sleeps and just watch her she talks in her sleep too she is always calling out someone name Kanaem the guy that was in here who kissed her hand. From what I could see in his head he saved her from a vampire and he is one himself, am surprised that he don't nose that am on too but then again he never meet out kind before non of the others have they only hear of us.

"urr…" she looked like she going to start talking I watch as she open her mouthing know what was going to come out but instilled of Kaname I head something that surprised me more then anything…..

"Edward.. Don't go… pl..eas…e…don..t leav..e me…" she said as she stured a little

'Noo…kaname…sto..p pl…eas…e don't.. hurt… him please……."

I could see some tears in her eyes,

I hugged her and petted her head..

"Shhh am here don't worry am not going anywhere" I wisped to her I couldn't help it threes something about her that makes me want to be there for her and make her safe. She seemed to calm down and I smiled at her. I strayed like this all night just watching her. And then I notches that she had two fang marks on her I wonder who gave her them an di wish I could read her mind why I cant I don't know…

**Around 5 in the morring **

The headmaster cam in around one and thought I was asleep in the chair next to her and he smiled I read his mind and saw him think of when she was little she was so cute. He then kissed her forehand and wish that she would let him take care of her but she was and is to stubborn she always acted like she was find but he could see thought her lies but he never said anything it seem like people close to her know when she is lying and to be she so mystery. I cant see it or is it cause I don't know her as will as her friends? I wish I know. After he left I went back to my spot next to her and kept watching her time fays for me when am watching her. But then I hear the thought of that kaname guy went back to my chair he too thought I was a sleep he sat on Yuki bed and watch her a little bit and then looked at the fang marks that I saw as will

'stupid Zero he taken so much from you my drear girl but soon he will pay.' he thought before he left …and I went back to my spot Zero so that who make them, and from what I could see she let him take her blood, so she knows about vampires I wonder what she would do if she do if she know I was one too, I should pay a game and see if she could guess what I am. Yes that would be fun.. My phone ring and I answered it

"Edward hey Yuki will wake up at six so am going to get her something to eat for when she getts up and for lunch cause her dad won't have time And good luck I really like her and I know she could make you happy and I will be over after school with some soup that Esme is making, a gift and your homework." she said

"find then I better go." I said as I hanged up on her. She should be here about 5 minutes before Yuki wakes up. So I keep looked at her and hold her close her fever went down but its better for her to stay in bed for today just incase it comes back. I much have let my guard down cause I don't nose her father come in.

"Edw-" he stopped when he saw me in Yuki bed I stood up and saw him smile usual dads would be mad to see a guy in their daughter's bed.

"will I see Yuki has yet another knight that wants to take her but do know there are 2 others that want to do the same anyways I just wanted you to know if you want anything to eat or go out to eat go ahead I well be back later I have another meeting.

"Ok sir thanks you but Alice said that she will be her soon so she will be here and take care of her while I go home and change and eat something." he nodded and left wow that was weird anyways I looked back at the clock and saw that Alice would be here in a few minter so I went outside. And saw her coming she parked In front and got out of her car with 2 bags and she smiled

"go on I'll take care of her while you go home and change" she said as she went in the 'house' and I went to my car and drive off

**Alice pov**

I went to Yuki room to see that she was always

"Hi there Yuki Edward went to take a shower and eat something so am her to take care of you her is some food for you Esme made it . Oh and Esme is my mom if you were wondering anyways here and here a gift from her I'll give you my gift after school." she looked shook and I smiled

"hi there Alice its good to meet you and thanks for the food," she said as I severed her the food.

"Hey what are friends for and yes I would like to be friends if you don't mind." her eyes light up and nodded good now eat come on tell me what you think I helped her make them and here some milk I wasn't such if you had milk so I got some I put it in the freeze later. So tell me how do you like our school?" I asked her

"I really like it it's so different from what am use to since I went to this school and the student here aren't as nice as they are there and am happy that I could make friend with almost everyone."

"Oh that great so what are people like here?" I asked her

"they are stuck up and think that just because they have money they can make other like they are under them and am only here case am the headmaster daughter it won't be so bad if I was his real daughter but he adopted me when I was little and the 2 friends I did have here turn their backs on me when they found out I was going to another school but thank god I meet all of you guys, I really like the school!" I felt a little bad for Yuki even thought she don't tell me much her eyes tell a million secrets that I would like to know so that she would be a little happier at that moment I know I had to be her friend since the others girls in school might hurt her or use what ever she tells them agset her and I don't want that to happen she too kind for that.

"Yuki I hope we can be friends and when ever you need someone come to me to tell you the truth we don't live that far from here and then we can go shopping and have sleep overs!! It be so much fun." I said and yuki smiled as she ate the pancakes.

"these are really good Alice thank you, I nodded and we kept talking I lead a lot about Yuki and I hope I keep learning more about her.. And I can tell we will be good friends.


End file.
